


玫瑰浴

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—現實向—謝謝大爺 02/13 ES Ins的玫瑰花浴，失血過多不用搶救我
Kudos: 9





	玫瑰浴

2021/2/13 早上  
堂本剛在世間大眾瘋狂噴鼻血之前就已經端詳手機許久，連同照片一起發過來的還有幾段影片，拿手機的是上田，晃動的畫面中有那人無奈地笑臉與把玫瑰花瓣丟到松崎臉上的片段，越岡幸災樂禍的一邊摘下更多的花瓣一邊嘲笑被打的松崎，當然還有上田自己的笑聲。

下一段影片是堂本光一進浴缸的畫面，只穿著一條小短褲踏進佈滿豔紅色花瓣的結實身子著實令人心跳加速。

兩段影片跟數張照片是由堂本光一發過來的，訊息上面問的是發哪張照片好？

堂本剛看了看，有故作”偶像“風的把一支玫瑰花拿在手上擺在額頭前，也有同樣角度叼著玫瑰花莖的，也有一些看起來是不同人拍攝角度的叼玫瑰花等。堂本剛沉思的敲了敲螢幕，如果都太帥了，就會顯得不夠有趣，如果都搞笑了...就浪費那一張帥臉努力擺出的那副表情了。

他微笑的選了兩張照片，堂本光一為了趕午場的演出，快速回了點訊息給堂本剛跟馬內甲還有東寶staff，到了晚上，Ins跟推特上就成功湧現噴血人潮。

堂本剛看了看推特上有些如狼似虎的發言，有點不高興的頂了頂舌，他的男人，憑甚麼要讓別人覬覦。

哼...但他們也就只能看看照片，要發哪幾張還不是我選！

摸了摸小碎步跑過來的PAN的頭，堂本剛把手機畫面轉到PAN臉前：“PAN，你看看你PAPA，是不是很傻～”

而PAN只是舔了舔鼻子，拱拱堂本剛的手之後就在他腿上趴了下來。

玫瑰花阿...他的思緒忍不住飄回19年前，兩人結成10周年的時候一起在節目中跑的各個溫泉，其中最後一個溫泉就是讓他進了滿滿整朵整朵玫瑰的浴池，玫瑰數量用了400朵，而且還能吃呢！！

鼻尖彷彿能聞到當時的玫瑰香味，腦中還有他少年的身板，伴隨的也還有當時自己想說卻害臊不好意思說出來的感謝。

千言萬語滙成一句簡單的思念。

—我想你

幾小時候晚場結束，堂本剛手機螢幕亮了。

—我也想你

然後配了張標準堂本光一自拍角度的叼玫瑰。

—看起來更歐桑了(笑)

—情人節快樂(笑)

2021/2/16 早上  
由於奔奔奔錄製時間是接近中午，堂本剛便沒急著早起，還在朦朧之際感受到身邊有一個充滿溫暖水氣的身子壓上了床鋪親了親他的側臉。

“我回來了～”

“唔...歡迎回家～”

堂本剛睡眼惺忪的來到餐桌前，一眼就看到滿滿一大束的玫瑰花，鮮豔赤紅的閃進他的眼底。

“情人節快樂，抱歉晚了點...”

堂本剛怔怔的看著那束少說也有一百朵的玫瑰，忍不住噗哧的笑了出來。

“我們果然很有默契呢。”

“難道說？”

轉身走進書房抱了不比堂本光一帶回家的小把玫瑰花束走出來，兩人看著對方手裡的東西，一起笑了。

縱然住在一起會有生活習慣上的磨合，不過也只是一些瑣事，譬如餐墊、面紙盒，抑或是晾衣服時有沒有把領口扯鬆，但是論如何讓愛情保鮮的默契，很少人能及的上他們。

後來在馬內甲的車上，堂本剛突然附在堂本光一耳邊說：“我買的玫瑰，是無農藥可食用喔～晚上...”

本想著可以調戲一下好一陣子沒開葷的相方，沒想到堂本光一淡定的笑了笑，轉頭小聲地對他說：“巧了，我買的也是，19年前你沒有跟我一起泡，今天晚上你可跑不掉了。”

說罷還捏了捏堂本剛的大腿，暗示意味十分濃厚。

調戲不成反被調戲的人完全紅了耳根子，害羞的拂了拂瀏海裝鎮定。

馬內甲透過後照鏡瞪了堂本光一一眼。

“在外面呢，收斂一點。”

“喔，情人節快樂。”

“？？？？？？？？？”

錄製結束之後兩位堂本匆匆忙忙的走了，不知道的人還以為有其他工作要忙，還紛紛稱讚KinKi真的是認真謙遜的大明星，明明那麼忙碌還不忘跟所有人禮貌的道別。

殊不知兩人一回家就開始把玫瑰剪掉莖扔到裝滿混著精油的溫水的發光浴池中，兩百朵玫瑰只能鋪個大概，不過兩人也很滿足了，一起窩進香噴噴的浴缸中。

堂本光一甚至打開了LED燈，閃著各種顏色有情調極了。

“想回味一下當年吃玫瑰的味道嗎？”堂本光一掰下一片花瓣，挑了挑眉。

“我比較想回味你的味道。”

堂本光一 vs 堂本剛

這一局是堂本光一輸了。

又或者說是贏了？

只知道兩人都吃到了玫瑰花瓣(就是很平常的草的味道 by扣醬)，也都吃到了彼此的味道，用哪裡吃的就不贅述了。

“你明天又要開始演了。”堂本剛趴在床上昏昏欲睡。

“對阿，又不能住在家裡了。”堂本光一沒停下手上揉捏對方腰部的動作，有點惆悵的親了下他的後頸。

“嗯，謝謝你。”

“嗯？”

“補一下19年前害羞不好意思說的話。”

“傻瓜，你老早就傳遞給我了，我們之間哪需要言語。”

兩人相識一笑，交換個吻。

這個吻代表的不僅僅是愛，更多的是對現在的感謝與對未來的鼓勵。

畢竟在對方的人生之書之中，自己都佔了重要的大半本，從今往後也會繼續書寫下去。

END


End file.
